CORE C ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Abstract: Core C has overall responsible for the organizational structure and progress of this Program Project. Dr Cunningham-Rundles works with each of the Program Leaders to monitor progress and define new directions. She meets with the Administrative staff and the PIs and sub-investigators, to review all aspects of this program and the progress of each Project. This includes assessing the nature of the interactions between Projects and use of the Patient, Cell, and Administrative Cores, finding materials that are needed and facilitating collaborations. Other investigators at Mount Sinai and post-doctoral fellows attend our program meetings as pertinent in order to provide input into novel techniques, approaches and limitations of such endeavors. Investigators meet monthly, and also communicate at other times by Skype or email. This keeps all investigators aware of the potential advances of each Project, and aware of new methods available in the Cores. General discussions between all of the members involved in the Program Project Grant foster additional interactions, technically as well as intellectually.